


Behind the Closed Door

by sungyooni



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: CEO Daeyeol, M/M, Pining, Secretary Sungyoon, arguments everywhere, bossy daeyeol, sassy sungyoon, theyre like the biggest enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/pseuds/sungyooni
Summary: “Sungyoon! Where are my socks?!”“Look it by yourself!” Sungyoon shouted back.There was a pounding of feet down the stairs. Daeyeol halted halfway through and arms leaned over the metal railing with a glare. “What the hell is wrong with you today?”Sungyoon tries to ignore the man entirely. He hates that both of them knows that he wasn’t normally this too forward in his snark.





	Behind the Closed Door

Sungyoon hums softly under his breath with a few files hug closely to his heart as he walked down the hall towards the head office. He greets the people as he passed with a shy, bright smile, occasionally stopping a sec to make small conversation and see how everybody was doing which it doesn’t look weird as he usually does that. Everyone in the office does know him with that. There was an incredibly festive atmosphere enveloping the office with Sungyoon’s happy personality, and it was _almost_ infectious.

Except, one person somehow shakes the little happy atmosphere they had in the moment. The mood _breaker._

He takes a brief breath before exhaled it into his best poker face as he learnt to have. He runs a heavy hand down his face as he walked closer to the door where his boss is just exactly behind it. He could hear to the smacking on the table going on inside Lee Daeyeol’s office. Some clients must be on his nerve again. He wonders why, or no, _how_ he still stands up in front of the door and prepares himself for nth times for this kind of moments. It was a miracle enough he isn’t being fired yet.

Sungyoon stood patiently outside with files his boss needed to sign hung close to his chest. He couldn’t hear what his boss was actually saying, but he could hear his voice raising with every passing word.

He waited for his boss would get quiet, probably settled down with the phone calls and decided over the argument or a solution had been reached. His boss definitely had a specific way of working that no one dared to question. He thought it was the trick worked, given that the company his boss ran is one of the most successful companies in the country. Which was why _he_ was here.

Sungyoon had started at the company Lee Daeyeol was in roughly almost two years ago. He had majored in Management and applied right away to Lee’s Co. after his graduation. He’d never expected he would get the job immediately, said lucky enough that they have a vacancy on secretaries department. Sure it was hundreds of miles from his hometown and his family, which it really sucks, but he would have been a fool to turn down an offer at the best company ever, as far as Sungyoon concerned, run by these big names of a family, the _Lee_ s.

Sungyoon was Daeyeol’s secretary or personal assistant, whatever that matched his job descriptions. He mostly accompanied Daeyeol to meetings and took notes, sometimes would take his call when Daeyeol was out of office, or schedule an appointment with the clients. He also was able to handle documents Daeyeol entrusts him to do. It was huge enough to say Sungyoon was a part of the operation keep going with his contribution into the company.

He takes another breath again once it confirmed the noise died out before decided to knock the door first.

“Come in,” His boss said.

Daeyeol participates on his appearance as he already sets his eyes on the door with both hands on the table, and Sungyoon enters the room with his back straight, carrying confidence on his shoulder. When Sungyoon enters at Daeyeol’s room, things weren’t quite what he expected.

What does he expect exactly from his boss? At top of that, a hell one of a boss.

Then Daeyeol was closed his eyes down in between his fists, mouth unfilter storming at Sungyoon stands. “Where’s the files I asked earlier?”

Sungyoon stood and placed the files on Daeyeol’s desk, keeping his nose to his tablet as he’s scrolling down his boss’ schedule of the day. “Here you are. Anyways –”

Daeyeol cuts him off almost instantly. “Coffee?”

Sungyoon paused, looked up from the tablet. “You can’t have caffeine remember –”

“My. Coffee.” Daeyeol repeats, snapping between the gritted teeth.

Sungyoon lets out a silent sigh. “You have meeting with the Parks this lunch. You can order coffee there.” He says, _un_ amused as he checked more schedules.

“Are you really my secretary?” Daeyeol mused, stating rather than a question, already up and reach for his black, elegant suit. Sungyoon would take it seriously if wasn't the frown on Daeyeol's face.

“Well, you would be doing this alone without an assistant, but really you could hire someone else.”

Daeyeol paused for a split second to look at Sungyoon with unreadable face. Sungyoon internally prepares himself for anything that is about to come out from the big boss’s mouth before he firmly corrects him. “Shut up,  _my_ secretary Sungyooni.”

“Uh-huh,” Sungyoon huffs out. “You know I can’t shut up. And I know no one can handle with your temper like I do. Anyways, be nice.” He walks closer to Daeyeol, helping the man fixing with the suit flipped at the blind spot before he decided it’s a go.

“Be nice,” Daeyeol snorts. “Right. I can do that.”

“I’m serious, Daeyeol. I looked over the profiles and all documents the Parks faxed to me, I know you’ll read them later in the car. You should consider working with them.” Sungyoon says, eyes turned into a bit out from his usual sass self and he is not using his sarcastic comments means he’s really, really, deadly serious.

“You’re not the boss, Sungyoon.” Daeyeol snapped, his eyebrows rose like he’s judging him all over again. Sungyoon rolled his eyes tiredly. If this was his first day of working, he’d be scared. The looks of pure outrage were actually kind of endearing. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Sungyoon actually wanted to laugh at that. Really _bad_. “That was all I ever did in the two years. Where to go, when to go, what to do.”

“Sungyoon!” Daeyeol nearly roars at the top of his lungs. It was actually kind of funny getting Daeyeol riled up after another fight of phone call – first his client, now his own secretary. He’d lose his mind as well, if he was in Daeyeol’s place.

“Look,” Sungyoon remains calm, actually bothering to look up from the digital planner to look into Daeyeol’s eyes directly. “This fight is absolutely ridiculous. I may not the best assistant, but I already here for the whole two years, I have learnt a lot than you think I may have. Stop being asshole and listen to someone’s opinion sometimes. It won’t kill you. Got it?”

There was a tense silence in the room as they faced each other with grimace for another few seconds, before a knock and a familiar face appears in front of the door, Jangjun, the head finance manager.

Sungyoon was honestly surprised his little rant hadn’t spurred some kind of intelligible garble of seething anger out of Daeyeol. Normally, when Sungyoon spoke out of turn, Daeyeol shut him down as fast as possible.

Not today, Sungyoon doesn’t care anymore.

The door opened again, Jangjun poking his head in. “Mr. Daeyeol, aren’t you coming?”

Daeyeol fixes his posture straighter, looking away from Sungyoon’s existence in the room as the voice breaks the tense silence.

“Reservation is made, I’ve already arranged them,” Sungyoon says distractedly as he turned the planner off with a final, throwing a small smile at Jangjun like nothing has happened and he was there uninvited to see their fights. “Goodluck to both of you.”

The door slammed shut and Sungyoon made sure it loud as he takes off from the hell hole he’s just walked in. Phew, and it’s just in the morning.

 

-

 

“I swear he’s going to snap your neck one of these days,” One of the officemates said with a sneaky grin and he doesn’t like it a bit.

“Let him be. He’s just having one of his unstable hormones days.” He sighs. “His brother will cut off his balls if that happens. I’m not afraid.”

The girl laughed. Sungyoon rubbed his eyes in hope it stops wearing him out so much. It was going to be just another hectic day.

Sungyoon was sitting in the seat of his desk, eating his sandwich that it’s for breakfast but it was crazy morning he was barely breathing when a phone call came in from Jangjun. He puts his sandwich down with much care since who knows it would be his only meal of the day and he answers, “Choi Sungyoon.”

“I don’t know what you just said to him but thank you.” Jangjun begins over the line. “We’ve managed to get the project and it belongs only to us. Daeyeol just dropped his precious sign on the contract. Apparently Mr. Daeyeol has talked to them really nice.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Sungyoon laughs a bit, he’s happy. He’s pulling up his email and calendar. “I’ll put the schedule an appointment with their representatives to get the project sorted.”

“You’re literally the best assistant ever. I’m serious,” Jangjun says. “He only really listens to you.”

“Maybe, Daeyeol never said that, but I guess his words doesn’t as valid as yours, Mr. Lee.” Sungyoon shrugged. “About time, I'd quit from this company. I mean, the guy treats me like I’m some his maid or something. The guy’s an asshole and after two years it’s getting to be a bit much for me to bear with it anymore.”

“He’s not that bad, though, isn’t he,” Jangjun tries to persuade him from doing whatever he plans to do.

Sungyoon shakes his head disagree, even though Jangjun can’t even see him. “Doubt that. Before me, the assistant that had stay the longest was Seungmin, who, in fact, only lasted for barely six months. He’s a spoiled brat who born with silver inside his mouth and privileged and rich as hell and privileged and it makes him think that he can be a whole jerk to whoever he wants. And I was his constant victim here.”

“I guess I have no right to say anything here, it’s all up to you. I just wish you don’t go.”

“Let’s hope so,” Sungyoon sighed for the nth times. “If I‘m out of here, Daeyeol will probably go crazy as someone else tries to figure out his hectic schedule.” One of the officemates returns at his desk, knocking lightly on the desk between the front and back, indicating that the time for meeting’s up. He nodded at her, signed that he’s got it. “Gotta go. I’ll see you at the team meeting next week, yeah.”

“Sure. Thank you again, Sungyooni.” He could hear Jangjun smiles at him.

“No problem, it’s my job. Send my boss back in exactly shape he just left.”

Jangjun laughs at the joke, if he focused more intently he’d probably hear to Daeyeol’s grunts. “Consider it done. Bye Sungyoon.”

“Bye.”

When he was about to leave to the meeting with the industry personnel, the screen of his phone lit up with an incoming call.

Lee Daeyeol.

He smirked at the vibrating phone, doing his best not to smack the phone on his desk while his anger is about to burst. ‘Not gonna answer that, you _jerk_.’

 

-

 

Apparently, his boss decided to revenge on him after that day’s incident. Sungyoon flopped on the couch with towel hung on his shoulder as he picked up the call.

“What?” Sungyoon snapped.

“Come to my house now. You haven’t done the files I asked you to do, before I fly to New York. And my flight is tomorrow in the evening, yet you are in your house? Doing what? Watching tv show or probably sleep in with undone works.”

“Huh,” Sungyoon rolled his eyes, thinking of how his only off days on weekend – the freaking weekends, not sick days – hell, never did he used up all his annual leave, Daeyeol can be damned, seriously – he was getting sick of this.

Daeyeol never talked to him other than outside work. Truthfully, Daeyeol wasn’t naturally quiet or super shy or socially cautious and insanely polite like a gentleman. He just didn’t talk to him. Not conversationally. It does make him think like he was a slave labor instead of a normal employment like others, as if Sungyoon wasn’t even a person because Daeyeol paid him to get his work organized and done.

He had seen Daeyeol smiled to other staffs and yelled at anyone who threw off his groove. Daeyeol should turn into a horse or anything, serves him right.

Instead, Daeyeol made Sungyoon feels like some gnat he had to put up with rather than a quintessential part of his job and life.

He bits his lower lips for feeling shit like this, but he really does need attention and recognition. At the end, he’s only human.

Because despite how much of a jerk was Daeyeol could be, Sungyoon was inevitably in love with him.

“You sure have a big mouth on making orders before think, do you?” Sungyoon speaks up after having a moment of despair. “You never heard of working from home before?”

“I don’t care, you will come to my house right now and get it done in front of me.” It would be really sexy to hear but knowing Daeyeol, it wasn’t the case. He’d probably either get killed or be killing. Homicide, the worst scenario ever. “Now!”

“Fine! I’ll arrive in 15 minutes.”

Sungyoon really needed out of the hell he’s been walking in. He needed to find someone to work for who didn’t constantly make him want to rip his hair out and jerk off, at the same time. It sucks.

 

 

-

 

In Daeyeol’s apartment, Sungyoon finds himself sitting at the kitchen bar while typing furiously on his laptop a document Daeyeol asked him through the call. He can’t wait for Daeyeol to be on the plane tomorrow, at least he could breathe once the man leaves this place for good.

“Sungyoon! Where are my socks?!”

“Look it by yourself!” Sungyoon shouted back.

There was a pounding of feet down the stairs. Daeyeol halted halfway through and arms leaned over the metal railing with a glare. “What the hell is wrong with you today?”

Sungyoon tries to ignore the man entirely. He hates that both of them knows that he wasn’t normally this too forward in his snark.

It’s just… he had so much inside his head right now. His mother was sick and he wanted to go home to his hometown so bad even though his brother convinced that it wasn’t as bad as he heard of. But still, he wanted to be there, by his mother’s side. He hasn’t been home for such a quite long. He was a worrier by nature, especially when it comes to his family.

Besides, he received an invitation to his ex-boyfriend’s wedding yesterday. The ex who dumped his ass before he could, because he ‘ _deserved’_ some better guy. It really fucked him up. Seemed like he did it. Even though it shouldn't bother him much since he had...

Suddenly his laptop was being snatched away. Sungyoon looked up with wide eyes, shocked at Daeyeol’s glaring eyes.

“Help me pack or I’ll break this into two.”

“You break it in two, you will lose your investors and that’s not the worst part.”

“Alright,” Daeyeol snapped. “Then I’ll hold it until I’m done with packing.”

Sungyoon feels his bones screaming at him to run away and never come back, instead he followed Daeyeol upstairs. “Really, you don’t need my help for this,” He sighed. “It’s only a three days and two nights trip to New York. It’s not like you never been there though.”

“Just find my socks, alright?” Daeyeol ordered with a sneer before go to the bathroom.

“Am I your maid?”

“Shut up, Sungyoon.”

Sungyoon rolled his eyes and slid to the ground beside Daeyeol’s bed. There were about seven pairs of socks rolled and sitting there. Daeyeol always throws his stuffs away messily. He picked one up and chucked it at Daeyeol’s head.

“Oh God! Choi Sungyoon! Are you trying to get yourself fired?”

“Maybe,” Sungyoon mumbles, straightening his shirt as he stood up, blood rushing to his head quickly as he stumbles a bit. “Anything else, _Sir?”_ He said the last bit as a jab.

Daeyeol decided to ignore it, just walked away towards his travel luggage and angrily throws the socks in.

 

-

 

Sungyoon tried to imagine them – the extraordinary he and Daeyeol who were still yelling at each other – cramped around a small table, planning their future plans involve their lives and company together, starting off as a far away dream and slowly becoming a close reality. Honestly, Sungyoon simply preened at the idea.

Looking back the amount of the screaming and hatred and all of they had together, it’d be crazy. He’d imagined them just looked so good standing next to each other – they had done that way many times during meetings clients outside and he sneaked a look at just the two of them.

Tall, dark and beautiful, charismatic with the bossy vibe around Daeyeol. Sungyoon thought that Daeyeol was beautiful and yeah, he was totally pining for his boss.

When they weren’t arguing though, they were whispering in each other’s ears, having a silent discussion with a single expression, always having eye on each other. And Sungyoon thinks they actually understand each other’s way more than others.

Basically they talked a lot, but not without Daeyeol’s heavy sigh and rant, or Sungyoon’s flailing, talking back to his boss.

It was a little odd, but apparently some of their staffs commented that Sungyoon was the only one in the office who could make the big grumpy boss smiles.

Little they know, most of the time they were glaring at each other and making backhanded comments at meetings and having big blow out fight – just like this one.

The one occasion in which Daeyeol had actually yelled at Sungyoon.

Sungyoon stormed out of the room immediately. He doesn’t turn back when Daeyeol was screaming his name back. There was no intense silence, no room for apologies or agreement. “I’m better leaving this room right now,” He gritted out through clenched teeth, patience running out.

“Sungyoon!”

 

-

 

The next work day was Monday. Sungyoon’s desk was in a perfect location. It was in between staffs and the boss’s room.

Sungyoon and Daeyeol always came in together. They may leave at different times or have differently located appointments, but they would always come in the office at morning together. So when Daeyeol walked through the door alone, without Sungyoon this time, the atmosphere somehow changed oddly.

Daeyeol wonders around, gaze skipped over the two staffs twice before finally settling there. “Tell Sungyoon to start setting up for the meeting,” Daeyeol growls.

Based on his tone, they could deduce he was in even worse mood than yesterday.

“Uh, Sungyoon,” The girl clears her throat, correcting his title. “Mr. Choi isn’t arrived yet, Sir.”

Something flitted across Daeyeol’s features, his eyebrows rose at something, but as usual, it was too hard to read his expression. It looked like a genuine concern across the man but then the man only turned on his heel and stormed into his office. The staffs exchanged looks before their attention come back to the works awaiting to be done.

They all jumped when Daeyeol swung open his door and marched down the hall, was already on the phone, yelling.

 _“You’re being immature in this!”_ & _“Where are you? I’m coming.”_ & _“Who was the one who being so emotional –”_ & then, _“Whatever, ugh.”_

 

-

 

Now that was a glare. Daeyeol totally did not preen on the inside.

“So, how’s the first draft doing?”

Sungyoon huffed. “All’s fine.”

“A-Alright, that’s good. I’m glad.”

Sungyoon glares again for the second time in silence. _Oh my god_ , Sungyoon inwardly thought, Daeyeol was actually sucked at making small talk. He crossed his arm over the chest, judging the older man really hard.

“Is that all? Because you know, _I’m_ busy.” Sungyoon snapped furiously, trying to walk away quickly.

Daeyeol hums unsure, looking like he’s trying to figure something out from his brain, smart head and Sungyoon lets him be, wanted to see how far the older man would try.

“Let me know if there’s any problem. I’ll sort it out.”

“Okay. Anything else?”

The silence is way too painful to handle since the big fight they encountered, not that they had solved it yet with each other. Sungyoon was ready to leave until –

“So… uh, how was your week?”

Oh god.

“It was, well, good! Why would you care, anyways?” Sungyoon rolled his eye annoyed.

They don’t talk again until the waiter settles for their table with a set of menus. But, with the menu in front of Sungyoon, his mouth starts to run free. He hasn’t eating since last night, and he’s still wearing his pyjamas underneath his jacket – his pyjamas pant was there, absent for everyone to see – and the menus aren’t helping him with being sulking at all right now.

“What are you doing?”

Daeyeol, with his menu turned down and to his side, was staring blank faced at Sungyoon while he was trying to feign his panicky face when Sungyoon caught him looking.

“Weirdo,” Sungyoon stated.

“I’m trying to be patient.”

“You’re the one who staring.”

“Well, I’m not going to stare at _other_ people.”

“Like I don’t think you’ve looked away for more than a minute.”

“Is that something illegal to do?”

“Oh my God, please look away. You’re making me feel weird!” Sungyoon cries out, turning away to other direction as his cheek started to blush at the sudden attention.

Daeyeol smirked at the boy in front of him, face-plamed at the stubbornness.

“Are you gentlemen ready to get something?” The waiter returns with his best smile, stopping and giving Daeyeol a longer look than was necessary. Uh, really, in this day?

“No, he’s not,” Sungyoon stopped himself immediately when he listened the bitter at the edge of his voice. “He hasn’t even opened his me –”

“I am completely ready to order, thank you,” Daeyeol cuts him off, sending a flirty grin at the waiter, and Sungyoon has to hold in a glare. “I’ll just have a coffee. Black is fine.”

Feeling totally betrayed, Sungyoon put down the menu. “Uh, I suppose I’ll have coffee as well, please. And sugar would be great.”

Daeyeol raises an eyebrow as they politely passed the menu back to the waiter.

“Sungyoon, _Sungyooni_ look at me.” Daeyeol pleads, gently, lovely. “Please, _bab_ e.”

Sungyoon continues looking through the outside window, counting the passing people in front of the shop they sit in.

“I’m sorry,” Daeyeol said, he sounded desperate, apologetic.

Sungyoon was counting to ten before answered. “Daeyeol,” He called. “I worked with you for two years. It’s crazy we’ve been keeping up with work fights, _couple_ fights, and –”

Daeyeol’s shoulders were tense, jaw clenched and he has his hands clasped together tightly, unconsciously fumbling with them.

“I don’t know how I did it, being mad at you for _not_ listening to me like _ever_ , but also wanted to kiss you there because you look good. And I think we’ll be like that all the time, aren’t we?”

“I guess so, I’m sorry my temper got the best of me.”

Sungyoon shakes his head, “I’m _sorry_ , not being rational enough. And storming out the other day.” He sheepishly grins.

Daeyeol rises from his seat, taking place beside the secretary of his by his side and kiss his lip softly.

“Choi Sungyoon,” He said with a sly smile. “Do you know how much I hold myself from kissing you in the office when you’re looking this beautiful, pretty, lovely?”

For the first time of the day, Sungyoon smiles. Because of the man he loves dearly.

“Then, maybe you can consider stop bullying me in the office? Listen to me, once a while?” He teased, resting his head on the man’s broad shoulder as Daeyeol snakes his arm around his thin waist.

“You know I always listen to you, right?” Daeyeol kisses his nose gently, inhaled a bit of Sungyoon’s scent. “I love you so much.”

Sungyoon tsked at that. “You only love me because I get your work sort out neatly. Or else, you’d be dead.”

Daeyeol pretends like he’s thinking deeply about it for a sec. “Um, that’s partially true, though.” Sungyoon glares at him before cupping the man who is his boss and his boyfriend outside work.

Daeyeol had his head bent down and he was kissing Sungyoon sweetly on the lips. This time, they weren’t yelling at each other. Or throwing things – mostly papers – at each other. (They’d probably had a history where Sungyoon had thrown a file hit Daeyeol square in the face. The look of shock painted on the grumpy boss had been worth it.)

They were in their own little world, kissing and kissing. When Daeyeol pulled back, Sungyoon could practically see the heart eyes on him. And Daeyeol… he was smiling. He looks incredibly happy.

Good, because Sungyoon’s _happy_ when Daeyeol’s happy.

Daeyeol pressed a soft kiss to Sungyoon’s temple, “I’ll go deal with the Kang. I’ll be back and we’ll go somewhere nice, yeah?”

“Sure,” He agreed, used to it.

“You’ll be alright?”

“Yeah,” Sungyoon grinned. “I’ll be alright.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a little plot twist wont hurt


End file.
